


Maternity Model

by LokisLilButt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!John - Freeform, Jane Watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Watson was on maternity leave from her job as a doctor. She needed the money for the baby, so found a job as a maternity model in the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maternity Model

**Author's Note:**

> This could have a lingerie shoot in one of the later chapters.

Jane rubbed over her bump nervously, sitting in the cab as she made her way to the photography studio. She was five months along. The father had left her when she told him. She didn't get a lot of money, most of it was spent on her rent and food, even if it was the cheapest that was available. She was wearing the newest clothes she had, and they were wrinkled and tight, and rubbed against her skin, making it look all red. 

As they pulled up to the studio, she paid the driver in mostly loose change. The driver understood, and took two pounds off the bill. She got out of the cab slowly, and knocked on the studio door. A man opened the door. He had dark and curly hair, grey eyes, a pale face with deep cheekbones, and a lanky body. "Hello. I'm Sherlock Holmes. Come in, you must be freezing." He had a calming voice. "Are you Jane Watson? Practice shoot?" He hummed and nodded, closing the door and leading her through to the main room.

There was a desk, with chairs on either side, and in the room next, a room filled with clothes racks. "Sit. Do you want some water? Tea? Something fizzy?" He sat down in the less comfortable chair, letting her sit in the plush chair. She shook her head politely. 

"Hm." Sherlock nodded. "Okay. Now. Do you have any allergies?" He asked. She shook her head. "Anything you really can't stand? Will you agree to stripping down to underwear? These photographs will be published in my magazine." 


End file.
